An adjustable weight dumbbell apparatus enables a user to have access to a plurality of differing weight sets in a single handset by facilitating the addition or subtraction of weight (i.e., weight plates) from the apparatus. In the past, the use of free weight dumbbells generally offered the user one of two options. The first option was a plurality of free weight dumbbells of solid mass in a sufficient number to fulfill the entire desired free weight requirement (i.e., multiple pairs of dumbbells). The second option was an adjustable dumbbell that required physically clamping or securing the weights to a handset using a hand wrench manual locking apparatus. More recently, adjustable dumbbells have incorporated different mechanisms for securing the weight plates to each other and to the handset.
During use, free weight assemblies are often dropped from elevated positions. And even though conventional adjustable weight assemblies employ various locking mechanism, the weight plates can still become disengaged when the assemblies are dropped. This can cause the weight plates to become detached from the handset and can result in permanent damage to the assemblies. Therefore, there exists a need for an adjustable weight assembly with a more secure locking mechanism.